House Of Cards
by Njiiii
Summary: Kim Taehyung seorang pembunuh bayaran yang menyamar menjadi seorang body guard untuk Korbannya, anak tunggal pemilik Park Corp. "Dia benar-benar mewarisi darah penghianat" "A-apa kau akan membunuhku?" "Ada ribuan pembunuh bayaran diluar sana... tapi aku akan melindungimu" btsfict! VMin! BL! Yaoi! Chap2 updated!
1. Teaser

Kim Taehyung seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mendapat misi untuk membunuh seorang anak dari pemilik perusahaan Park Corp. Taehyung harus menyamar menjadi seorang body guard anak itu agar identitasnya tidak terbongkar. Tapi bagaimana jika di tengah misinya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung berubah pikiran?

"A-aku minta maaf jika kau sudah melihat diriku yang sebenarnya"

"Dia benar-benar gila! Menghabiskan 1 clan dalam 1 malam!"

"Dia adalah iblis yang kuat, kau tidak akan bertahan lama dengannya"

"Bagamana jika aku ingin kau menjadi milikku?"

"Aku ingin memilikinya, menyayanginya, melakukan segala hal dengannya!"

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar Tae"

"Dia benar-benar mewarisi darah penghianat"

"A-apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Ada ribuan pembunuh bayaran diluar sana yang mengincarmu... tapi aku, aku akan melindungimu"

"Akan ada saatnya pondasimu jatuh... seperti rumah kartu"

"Jimin!"

"T-Taehyung... s-saranghae..."

Request from, Jokep a.k.a Dalda HOUSE OF CARD COMING SOON~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Seorang pria berjaket hitam, bermasker hitam, dan menggunakan ransel hitam berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung hotel yang besar. Ia memasukan satu tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya sambil tetap berjalan lurus meninggalkan lobi.

Sesekali matanya melirik kanan dan kiri saat ia berada di area sepi atau saat ingin memasuki lift. Pria itu melirik kanan dan kirinya saat terdapat dua orang pria diantaranya. Berjaga-jaga jika saja ada yang memperhatikannya atau berbicara padanya.

Saat mencapai lantai yang ia tuju, pria itu segera keluar dari lift, tapi ia mendadak berhenti bergerak dan segera bersembunyi di sebuah dinding. Ia mengintip sedikit dan melihat 2 orang pria bertubuh tegap sedang berjaga di depan lift.

Pria itu mendongak dan melihat sebuah kamera cctv yang mengarah pada mereka. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu berjalan menuju kedua pria itu.

"Tunggu"

Pria itu berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya, perlahan ia menengok dan menatap bingung pada kedua pria itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kemana tujuanmu?"

"Aku ingin ke kamarku, kamar 3012" ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu coklat di antara deretan pintu lain.

"Biar kami periksa barang-barangmu tuan" ucap salah satu pria berjas itu yang langsung berjalan kebelakang pria bermasker itu.

Pria bermasker itu hanya diam dan menurut saat pria berjas di hadapannya menyuruhnya merentangkan tangan dan memeriksa tubuhnya. Perlahan ia menengok ke belakang dan menunggu pria dibelakangnya...

"Tunggu, apa ini"

Menemukan sesuatu di tasnta. Dan tiba-tiba saja pria bermasker itu mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya lalu segera menggores leher dan menusuk perut pria berjas di depannya. Pria bermasker itu juga menendang mundur pria berjas di belakangnya hingga jatuh ke balkon. Pria bermasker itu terdiam saat melihat pria berjas tadi mati dengan lubang di belakang kepalanya.

Melihat itu dengan segera pria bermasker itu menatap ke sebuah atap gedung di hadapannya dan melihat cahaya disana yang kemudian langsung menghilang. Ia kembali masuk kedalam hotel itu dan memeriksa tempat itu. Ia mengganti kaus dan jaketnya.

Kali ini ia memakai jaket merah dan masker merah. Ia kembali menyambungkan headphonenya pada ponselnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Area sudah bersih, kau bisa masuk sekarang" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju tangga darurat.

Bersamaan dengan pintu ke tangga darurat yang menutup, seorang pria tampan dengan baju butlernya keluar dari lift sambil mendorong troli makanan.

"Cctv sudah ku ambil alih" ucap seseorang pada headset yang berada di telinga kanan pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum, "selalu terlambat melapor" ucapnya sambil berjalan dengan santai menuju mayat seorang bodyguard.

"Maaf, agak susah membuat orang-orang bodoh ini mati"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk"

Dengan perlahan butler itu masuk dan meletakan troli makanannya di sampingnya. Butler itu membungkuk pada seorang pria yang sedang sibuk menandatangani berkas. Dengan segera butler itu menutup pintu ruang kerja itu beruntung troli makanan itu ditutupi oleh kain putih tebal hingga pria tua itu tidak menyadari mayat di depan ruangannya.

"Tuan, makan siangmu" ucap butler itu dengan sopan sambil membuka penutup makanannya.

Pria tua itu melepas kaca matanya lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin anggurku dulu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk botol anggur.

Dengan senyum kecil butler itu menuangkan anggur itu pada gelas yang dipegang pria tua itu. Butler itu masih terdiam dengan senyumnya sambil menatap pria tua itu meminum anggurnya.

"Ahh~ anggur memang minuman kesukaanku. Tsk, tidak heran dia adalah minuman mahal" ucapnya sambil meletakan gelasnya.

"Tapi bagimu anggur itu sangat murah bukan, tuan?"

"Tentu saja, membeli minuman seperti ini sudah seperti membeli buah anggur kecil kkk" ucapnya sambil kembali meminum anggurnya.

Butler itu menyeringai kecil, ia benci mendengar orang kaya yang sombong. Bisa ia lihat sekarang pria tua itu sedang mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Tapi kau tau... aku bosan hidup seperti ini, rasanya sangat membosankan. Datang... duduk... menandatangani beberapa berkas... bertemu client... dan, tsk, aku benci saat mereka memaksaku menghadiri rapat" ucap pria itu, matanya terlihat sayu dan wajahnya memerah, seperti berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Sang butler hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menuangkan anggur kedalam gelas pak tua itu. Pak tua itu kembali meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak. "Akh! Aku benci mereka semua, hik— bahkan mereka hanya menginginkan hartaku... hik— termasuk jalang itu, dia menikahi pria tua sepertiku hanya demi uang!" Ucap pria tua itu.

Butler itu kembali menyeringai kecil mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pria tua itu. "Tuan, wajahmu kelihatan merah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya ya hik— aku baik-baik saja... ugh, berikan makananku aku mulai merasa pusing sekarang" perintahnya.

Dengan senang hati sang butler membuka penutup makanan itu dan meletakan sepiring steak daging di hadapan pria itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa pria tua itu memakan daging steak itu. Butler itu melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Ah makanan ini sangat enak"

"Tentu saja tuan, kami memilih daging berkualitas untukmu, dan tentunya itu sangat fresh"

"Oh benarkah? Dari negara apa ini?"

"Tidak jauh, tempatnya di dalam rumahmu, dimana wanita jalang yang kau sebut itu tinggal dua anak kecil yang manis" ucap butler itu masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Pria tua itu terdiam membeku, ia berhenti mengunyah dan menjatuhkan sendoknya. Mengetahui bahwa istrinya dibunuh sudah membuatnya shock, apa lagi jika ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia menikmati daging istrinya itu. Melihat itu sang butler langsung mengembangkan seringaiannya.

"I-i-istriku? K-kau—"

"Dan bagaimana rasanya darah kedua anakmu? Bukankah rasanya seperti anggur mahal?"

Tanpa pikir panjang pria tua itu langsung memuntahkan semua yang baru saja masuk kedalam perutnya. Tapi bukan hanya daging dan anggur yang keluar, darah pria itu juga ikut keluar. Pria itu seketika menutup mulut dan hidungnya, berusaha menahan darah yang terus keluar.

"Percuma ditahan, baik minuman atau makanannya sudah kuberi obat. Jadi darahnya tidak akan berhenti keluar" ucap butler itu sambil melepas membersihkan sisa makanan di piring pria tua tadi.

Mendengar itu, sang pria tua segera bangun dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya. "K-kau! Siapa kau hah?! Berani-beraninya kau berbuat seperti ini padaku! Kau akan membusuk dipe—"

Bugh!

Dengan sekali tendangan kuat dari butler itu, pria tua itu terjembab hingga tubuhnya menempel pada kaca besar di belakang meja kerjanya. Butler itu membereskan seragamnya kemudian mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam rompi seragamnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Tapi yang jelas aku hanyalah malaikat mautmu" ucapnya sambil mengisi amunisi pistol itu dan berjalan mendekati pria tua itu. Pria tua itu terus bergerak mundur, ia sudah lemas karena banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Butler itu tertawa remeh melihatnya.

"Oh dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tau," butler itu menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menempelkan pistol pada kening pria tua itu. Ia menajamkan tatapan matanya lalu menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Aku sudah lama membusuk dipenjara, hingga akhirnya aku menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa"

*. Skip

Di sebuah kapal pesiar yang berlayar di laut luas, dan lebih tepatnya di dalam ballroom, terlihat sekumpulan orang-orang elit sedang menikmati makan malam sambil berbincang ria. Gelas saling bersentuhan, botol-botol minuman mahal, para pelayan berlalu lalang menempatkan makanan serta minuman pada penumpang kapal pesiar itu. Orang-orang elit ini hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kekayaan berlimpah ruah. Terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang mahal dan mewah.

Seorang pria tua dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam, berjalan masuk kedalam ballroom itu ditemani kedua bodyguardnya. Suara sepatu dan tongkat kayu pria tua itu membuat semua mata yang ada disana tertuju padanya. Ada yang tersenyum cerah, ada yang berdiri dari duduknya, dan semua pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang itu berhenti bekerja hanya untuk sekedar membungkuk pada pria tua itu.

Pria tua itu tersenyum dengan bibir yang ditutupi kumis putih. Ia berdiri di panggung dan mengambil mic. "Malam ini, diatas kapal pesiar mewah ini, aku persilahkan kalian menikmati semua fasilitas. Silahkan, nikmati semua hasil dari keberhasilanku ini"

Semua orang yang mendengarnya seketika bertepuk tangan. Pria itu tersenyum dan tak lama kemudian ia turun dari panggung, bersamaan dengan semua orang yang kembali duduk dan para pelayan kembali bekerja. Pria tua itu berjalan menuju dua orang pria dengan tuxedo hitam. Pria berambut hijau masih bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum menatap pria tua itu, sedangkan pria berambut coklat satunya lagi hanya menunduk tanda memberi hormat.

"Aku senang kau mau menghadiri undangan pestaku tuan Kim" ucap pria tua itu sambil menjabat tangan pria yang dipanggil tuan Kim itu.

Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan pria tua di hadapannya, "panggil saja Namjoon tuan. Aku akan dengan senang hati menghadiri pesta mewah ini. Apalagi pengusaha kaya ini mengundangku secara cuma-cuma"

Pria tua itu terkekeh pelan, merasa bangga karena disebut 'perusaha kaya'. Ia melepas jabatan tangannya kemudian duduk dan diikuti oleh Namjoon. "Apa kau datang sendiri, tuan Namjoon?"

"Tidak, aku datang bersama 4 anak buahku"

"Ah apa mereka yang menghabisi bajingan itu?"

"Ya tuan, dan ini adalah salah satu anak buahku, Jeon Jungkook" pria tinggi bernama Jungkook itu membungkuk saat namanya disebut, membuat sang pria tua tersenyum.

"Ah, jadi dia orangnya. Baiklah, kau bisa menikmati malam yang indah ini tuan Jeon. Anggap saja ini bonus untukmu dan teman-temanmu" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih tuan" ucap Jungkook sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Dan, malam ini sebagai saksi bahwa tim kepercayaanku ini berhasil menjalankan misinya" ucap pria tua itu sambil tersenyum kemudian mengangkat gelas winenya, bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang juga mengangkat gelasnya.

"Bersulang"

Clang!

Setelah meminum winenya, Namjoon menggerakan tangannya dan langsung diikuti oleh Jungkook yang membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan menuju dek kapal di luar ballroom yang lumayan sepi. Setelah mengambil dua gelas wine dari pelayan yang lewat, Jungkook berjalan menyusuri dek itu hingga matanya menemukan sesosok pria berambut merah sedang menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju pria itu.

"Menyendiri lagi?" Pertanyaannya berhasil membuat pria berambut merah itu berbalik dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku hanya menenangkan diri" ucapnya sambil menerima gelas wine pemberian Jungkook.

"Kau tau, kau selalu menenangkan diri. Padahal dirimu sudah sangat tenang"

"Ada kalanya memory datang tanpa kita minta" ucap pria itu sambil meminum winenya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan ikut meminum winenya.

"Apa tentang dia lagi?"

Kedua pria itu berbalik dan menatap dua orang pria lainnya. Pria tampan yang pertama tersenyum menatap mereka, sedangkan pria pendek disampingnya hanya menatap malas pada laut yang luas.

"Kalian dari mana?"

"Aku baru saja mengecek beberapa senapan, ternyata mereka punya senapan serta perlengkapan perang yang bagus" ucap pria sang tampan sambil meminum wine milik Jungkook.

Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Seperti biasa Hoseok hyung selalu menyukai senapan. Kkk bagaimana denganmu, Yoongi hyung?"

Pria pendek yang dipanggil Yoongi itu menggaruk malas kepalanya. Terlihat dari penampilannya kalau ia baru saja bangun tidur, bahkan sesekali pria pucat itu menguap. Dan Jungkook langsung tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Kkk mungkin Yoongi hyung baru saja mencoba ruang bersantai di kapal pesiar ini"

"Selalu bersantai"

"Tidak ada salahnya bersantai Taehyung, lagipula memang kapal pesiar ini dibuat untuk memanjakan penumpangnya" ucap Yoongi dengan malas. Pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Taehyung itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Oh, apa kita akan berdiam disini? Kenapa kita tidak menjelajah tempat ini? Namjoon bilang ini hari libur kita bukan?"

"Ah aku sih sudah punya tempat yang membuatku nyaman"

"Aku baru melihat ruang casino dan ballroom tadi. Dan saat aku bertemu Tae hyungie disini aku langsung menemaninya"

"Tsk, kenapa kau senang sekali menyendiri Tae?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas mendenhar pertanyaan Hoseok. Ia merasa malas menjawabnya, lagipula tak perlu menjelajah, ia sudah bisa melihat isi kapal ini dari brosur. "Aku hanya malas"

"Jangan mau dikuasai oleh masa lalu Tae, dia bahkan sudah tenang disana. Lagipula itu hukuman yang setimpal untuk seorang penghianat"

Baik Hoseok ataupun Jungkook, menatap horror pada Yoongi. Yah, pria pucat itu selalu berbicara to the point. Mati-matian Hoseok dan Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menyakiti Taehyung, Yoongi malah dengan gamblang menyinggungnya. Dan mereka sekarang takut jika Taehyung marah.

"Aku tau itu. Aku hanya berpikir bisa menikmati malam ini dan keberhasilanku bersamanya" ucap Taehyung sambil menunduk lalu menghela nafas. "Dan lagi, sepertinya ia punya alasan sendiri, aku rasa ia tidak ingin jadi penghianat atas kemauannya sendiri"

Mendengar itu Yoongi tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Hoseok dan Jungkook hanya bisa melihat kedua pria ini dengan was-was, takut-takut akan ada perkelahian serius diantara kedua pembunuh ini.

"Kkk tentu saja, kau kan adiknya, kau pasti membela penghian—" Yoongi terdiam begitu merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel di kepalanya. Ia melirik ke samping dan melihat Taehyung menatapnya tajam sambil menodongkan pistol di kepalanya.

"Sebut lagi dia penghianat, akan aku ledakkan kepalamu"

Yoongi menyeringai mendengar ancaman Taehyung. "Kkk seperti biasa, malaikat pencabut nyawa kita ini sangat mudah tersulut emosi" ucapnya yang kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Hoseok dan Jungkook yang melihat adegan tadi hanya bisa terdiam dengan panik. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung menyimpan pistol itu di dalam tuxedonya.

"A-ah ya... kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita nikmati makan malamnya? Aku dengar mereka menyediakan makanan laut yang lezat, kau ikut Kookie?" tanya Hoseok sambil merangkul Jungkook disampingnya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum canggung kemudian mengangguk. "E-eum! Bagaimana jika kita pergu bersama hyung? Ini kan malam keberhasilanmu, kau juga harus ikut merayakannya" ucap Jungkook sambil menepuk pundah Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Pergilah duluan, aku akan ke kamar"

Jungkook dan Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian meninggalkan dek kapal itu.

*. Skip

Trang!

Tap!

Seorang pria berambut karamel mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Ditangannya ada pedang panjang yang mengkilat terkena sinar matahari. Pria itu menatap pria berambut coklat yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kondisinya sama, tubuhnya bermandikan keringat, dan ditangannya ada pisau kecil yang ia siagakan di tangan kirinya.

Setelah mengatur nafas, pria berambut karamel mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangnya kemudian berlari menuju pria di hadapannya. Sementara pria berambut karamel menyerang, pria berambut coklat sibuk menghindar, menghadang, dan mencari celah pada lawannya ini. Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum saat melihat sebuah celah, ia segera menargetkan bagian itu dan...

Bruk!

"E-eh?" Pria berambut coklat mengerjapkan matanya saat merasa tubuhnya tumbang dan sebuah pedang sudah bersiaga di depan lehernya. Ia menatap ke atas dan melihat wajah penuh keringat dengan senyum disana.

"Hehe aku yang menang" ucap pria berambut karamel sambil melepaskan genggaman pada tangan pria dibawahnya itu hingga pria itu tertidur di tanah.

"Ada apa Jungkook? Kau lengah tadi"

Kedua pria itu menatap seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedang tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang sekarang sudah duduk. Jungkook terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara pria satunya lagi hanya terkekeh pelan menatapnya.

"Kkk kenapa Kookie?"

"Hoseok hyung curang"

"Hoseok tidak curang, kau hanya lengah. Lain kali jangan lengah lagi atau kau yang dihabisi lawan" ucap pria berambut hijau sambil membantu Jungkook berdiri.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kemudian menatap pria berambut hijau itu mengawasi seorang pria berambut merah yang masih sibuk latihan. "Namjoon hyung, dia sudah lama seperti itu, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mendekati Namjoon.

Namjoon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "tidak masalah, aku ingin dia berlatih lebih keras lagi".

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk menatap pria berambut merah itu. Namanya Kim Taehyung, seorang pria yang baru saja bebas dari penjara. Pria itu dibebaskan oleh orang yang juga memungut Jungkook, yaitu Kim Namjoon. Taehyung juga adik dari Namjoon, tapi ia tidak diistimewakan, malah Jungkook berpikir kalau Taehyung dilatih lebih keras dari pada ia, Hoseok, atau Yoongi sekalipun.

Terjadang Jungkook suka kasihan melihat Taehyung yang dihukum, seperti di kurung di dalam ruang bawah tanah agar bisa berlatih tanpa henti, tidak diberi makan dan minum, berlari menaiki dan menuruni bukit sampai Namjoon menyuruhnya berhenti. Ia pernah sekali memberi Taehyung makan dan minum saat Namjoon sedang tidur. Bagaimanapun Taehyung juga manusia, ia merasa suatu saat Taehyung akan hancur karena banyak latihan. Tapi satu hal yang paling ia suka, tubuh Taehyung yang menurutnya... sexy?

"Hei, kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh ya?"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia merasa seseorang menepuk kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Hoseok tersenyum dengan senyum lebarnya. "H-heee apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berpikir aneh-aneh!"

"Hehehe jujur saja Jungkookie, aku tau kau selalu berpikiran aneh tentang .Hyung" goda Hoseok sambil menekankan nama Taehyung.

Wajah Jungkook seketika memerah. Ia segera melayangkan tangannya ke perut Hoseok. Beruntung Hoseok menyadarinya dan segera menahan pukulan itu. Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lalu menghampiri kedua anak itu, dan dengan segera ia menarik kerah baju Hoseok hingga pria itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ini masih pagi, jangan ribut" ucapnya dingin dengan hawa membunuh yang kuat. Hoseok dan Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk salivanya dan kembali tenang. Dan lagi, bukankah sekaramg matahari sudah nerada di atas kepala mereka? Itu berartu hari sudah siang kan?

"Namjoon, aku sudah membuat makan" ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon dengan... tatapan lembut?

Ah apapun itu, sikap Yoongi yang melembut di depan leader mereka berhasil membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook menggantungkan rahang mereka. Bukankah pria pucat itu tadi baru saja mengeluarkan hawa membunuh? Kenapa sekarang ia malah melembut di hadapan Namjoon?

Namjoon yang melihat Yoongi hanya tersenyum kemudian mengajak ketiga anggotanya itu makan siang, tak lupa ia menyuruh Taehyung berhenti berlatih dan mengajaknya makan.

Di meja makan, Yoongi sibuk melayani Namjoon, Jungkook dan Hoseok sibuk bertengkar, dan Taehyung, dia sibuk menatapi makanannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasa sangat tidak berselera sekarang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi yang pasti ia merasa kurang.

"Kau tidak makan?" Namjoon yang pertama kali menyadari sikap Taehyung langsung membuka suara. Semua yang ada di meja makan segera berhenti makan dan menatapi Taehyung yang masih diam menatap makanannya.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap kakak kandungnya itu. "Aku tidak lapar".

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau makan banyak, ada banyak misi yang menunggumu" ucap Namjoon sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Misi? Misi apa?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menatap bingung pada Namjoon, ia merasa tidak dihargai karena tidak diberitau soal misi.

"Oh apa kita akan melakukan misi yang kemarin? Aku ingin menghajar para body guard lagi!" Ucap Jungkook dengan antusias.

"Kkk body guard mu itu ku habiskan dalam satu peluru Kookie" sahut Hoseok sambil menekan pipi Jungkook menggunakan sumpitnya, alhasil Jungkook kembali menghajar hyung jahilnya itu.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat reaksi anggotanya itu. Ia meletakan sumpitnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, membuat semua yang ada di meja makan menatapnya bingung.

"Kali ini aku akan memberi misi perorangan. Aku ingin menguji kalian, jika dalam perkelompok kalian sangat hebat, bagaimana jika perorangan?"

"Lalu... apa itu artinya kami berempat akan terpisah?" Tanya Jungkook. Entah kenapa semangatnya tiba-tiba hilang. Ia melirik Taehyung yang masih terdiam menatap Namjoon.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya kita berlima akan berpisah. Tenang saja, misi ini tidak punya batas waktu, hanya tergantung sampai berapa lama kalian bisa menyelesaikannya, dan seberapa jauh kalian bisa bertahan hidup"

"Lalu apa misinya?" Tanya Yoongi. To the point dan selalu seperti itu, dan itu yang Namjoon suka, tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku akan menugaskan Hoseok untuk menghabisi seorang pejabat luar negri yang dikabarkan menggelapkan uang negara. Dia akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang penting di Korea"

"Siap! Kau bisa mengandalkanku dan senapan kesayanganku!" Ucap Hoseok sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jungkook, aku ingin kau pergi ke sebuah sekolah, disana ada sekelompok anak buronan polisi yang dikabarkan menyelundupkan narkoba. Yang membuat misi ini penting adalah, salah satu anak itu adalah anak dari pejabat Korea. Lakukan dengan bersih"

"Eum! Serahkan padaku! Hehe sepertinya aku akan merasakan apa itu sekolah!" Ucap Jungkook antusias.

"Yoongi hyung, aku tidak akan memberikan misi yang membuatmu banyak bergerak. Aku hanya ingin kau melumpuhkan para penjaga, masuk kedalam ruang server, dan ambil data base penting, mudah bukan?"

"Yah itu sih... hanya membuang waktuku saja" ucap Yoongi sambil meletakan mangkuk nasinya.

Namjoon tersenyum menatapnya kemudian ia beralih menatap Taehyung. "Dan kau, aku ingin kau menyamar menjadi seorang bodyguard. Targetmu adalah anak dari pemilik Park Corp. Dia adalah anak tunggal, bunuh dia tanpa meninggalkan jejak"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita akan melakukan misi lagi!" Ucap Hoseok sambil bangun dari duduknya.

"Ah aku rasa aku akan berlatih lagi" ucap Jungkook sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke halaman belakang.

Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian menumpuk piring-piring yang sudah kosong. "Kalau begitu aku bereskan ini dulu"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum menatap ketiga anggotanya itu. Ia beralih menatap Taehyung yang baru saja akan beranjak dari duduknya. "Hei, apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya segera berhenti bergerak dan kembali duduk. "Siapa?"

"Dia, kau pasti tau maksudku"

Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian bangun dari duduknya. Ia beralih meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih menatapi punggungnya. Di satu sisi, seorang pria terlihat meremas sisi celananya sebelum akhirnya ikut meninggalkan tempatnya bersembunyi.

*. Skip

"T-tidak! Hentikaaaan!"

"Kkk lihatlah semua darah ini... kau benar-benar terlihat menggiurkan~"

Jleb!

Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di kepala seorang pria yang sudah terlihat mengerikan. Bajunya berlumuran darah, kedua kaki dan tangannya terlihat patah, dan terlihat luka besar yang menganga di perut pria itu. Darah segar mengalir menuruni kaca-kaca bangunan tinggi itu. Sesosok pria bermasker menjilat darah di tangannya. Bajunya terdapat bercak-bercak darah.

Ia terkekeh pelan melihat gemerlap kota Seoul. Angin malam menerpanya saat ia berdiri di ujung pembatas atap itu. "Kkk malam ini pun di kota ini kembali terjadi pertumpahan darah~"

Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat handycam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mayat. Seringaiannya melebar, "bukan begitu?"

Angin malam kembali menerpanya bersamaan dengan ia yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari sana.

TBC

Huwaaaaaa apa iniiiiiii ;-;  
Maaf ya buat Jokep yang request ff ini, NJi baru bikin chap 1 dan itupun belum bikin greget ;-;  
Maaf juga buat yang nungguin Cookies atau I Owned U, atau cerita2 Nji yang lain2 ;-;  
Selain sibuk sama laporan, Nji juga belum dapet ide buat lanjutinnya T-T Buat yang udah review, makasiiiiiih ternyata masih ada yang mau baca cerita2 abal Nji ;v;  
Oh iya, makasih buat xxdopegirl yang udah Nji bawelin, sama Park In Jung yang udah bantuin bikin karakter member bts nyaaaa x)  
Injungiiiee~ makasih neee kkk x)  
Oh ne, doain aja biar Nji bisa cepet update lagi

Sekali lagi makasih buat review, follow, dan fav nya, and don't forget to RnR hehe 


	3. Chapter 2

"Kemarin malam kembali terjadi pembunuhan sadis di atap sebuah perusahaan besar. Korbannya kali ini adalah sebuah direktur dengan—"

"Luka yang sama, yaitu luka menganga di perutnya dan isi perut yang keluar. Diduga pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama—"

"Saat ini polisi sedang memeriksa kematian seorang direktur perusahaan besar yang meninggal semalam. Jasadnya ditemukan sudah tidak berbentuk dan—"

"Berdasarkan sebuah kamera yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana, seorang pria bertopeng yang berkata sesuatu tidak jelas melompat dari atas gedung dan hilang begitu saja—"

"Berikut kami berikan videonya"

Seorang pria berambut merah memperhatikan sebuah video yang menunjukkan sebuah tangan yang berlumuran darah sedang menikam tubuh seorang pria. Di video itu terlihat bagaimana tangan itu merobek perut pria itu lalu berjalan ke pembatas atap. Suara angin yang kencang terdengar dan terlihat pria bertopeng itu menatap ke arah kamera kemudian melompat turun. Semua orang yang berhenti berjalan hanya untuk melihat video itu saling bergumam ketakutan.

Berbeda dengan si rambut merah, ia masih tetap menatap datar pada layar itu kemudian berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Di kepalanya kembali terputar kejadian yang sama, saat 'dia' berkata sesuatu padanya dan tidak bisa ia dengar karena suara angin yang kencang, lalu tiba-tiba melompat kebawah laut. Pria itu berhenti berjalan kemudian menutup matanya dan kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat ia kehilangan 'dia'.

Apa orang di dalam video itu adalah 'dia'? Apa benar 'dia' belum mati? Berbagai pertanyaan tentang orang yang selama ini ia cari sedang terngiang di kepalanya. Taehyung semakin ingin mencarinya, ia memang tidak percaya jika orang itu mati waktu itu. Tapi ia sendiri yang melihat kalau orang itu melompat ke bawah laut dan menghilang. Semua orang yang diutus mencari tubuhnya bahkan berkata kalau di dekat sana tidak ada tubuh siapapun.

"Aku yakin kau masih hidup, aku akan menemukanmu" gumam Taehyung sambil membuka matanya dan menatap langit yang cerah.

"Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"T-tapi tuan muda, kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian, berbahaya!"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi ke taman bermain! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tidak bisa tuan, kau harus selalu berada dibawah pengawasan kami!"

"Umurku 19 tahun! Pergilah!"

Taehyung, menengok ke arah lain saat ia mendengar suara tinggi yang berteriak agak jauh darinya. Bisa ia lihat beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan sesekali menengok ke arah seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang sedang beradu argumen dengan pria berjas yang ia simpulkan adalah seorang bodyguard. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan bodyguard itu, pria bertubuh mungil itu bisa berlari menuju kedalam kerumunan orang-orang. Dengan cepat Taehyung memeluk pria itu dan menutupinya dengan tubuhnya yang terbilang lebih besar darinya itu. Taehyung berbalik kemudian berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu.

*. Skip

"Aaaa! Lepaskan aku! Turunkan aku dasar kau bodoh! Hei!"

Taehyung berdecak kesal saat mendengar teriakan pria yang bisa terbilang sedikit cempreng di gendongannya, ditambah lagi ia merasakan pukulan-pukulan di punggungnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak yang sepi. Setelah berhasil kabur, ia segera membawa pria di dalam gendongannya ini ke tempat sepi dan jauh. Tapi sepertinya pria mungil itu merasa terancam setelah Taehyung tolong. Dengan segera, Taehyung menurunkan pria mungil itu di atas kursi panjang dan menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Membawaku ke tempat sepi seperti ini?! Kau mau menculikku ya?!" Tanya pria mungil itu dengan suara tingginya.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya mengusap telinganya kemudian kembali menatap datar pria mungil itu. "Aku sudah menolongmu, itu taman bermainnya" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung kemudian menatap tempat di belakang Taehyung. Ia memgerucutkan bibirnya kemudian berdiri lalu menendang kaki Taehyung.

"Bodoh! Bukan taman bermain ini yang aku mau!"

Taehyung meringis saat merasa kalau tendangan pria di depannya ini sangat keras. Ia menatap kesal pada pria itu. "Kau ini sudah ku tolong tapi malah berteriak, mengataiku bodoh, memukulku, dan menendangku, mana rasa terima kasih mu?"

"Aku tidak peduli, belikan aku es krim!"

Taehyung terperangah. Demi apapun, Taehyung baru pertama kali melihat orang yang sangat menyebalkan begini, lebih menyebalkan dari Hoseok yang selalu mengganggu Jungkook. Jika bukan karena takut hukuman Namjoon, ia pasti sudah menebas kepala pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau, siapa kau dengan sembarangan meminta es krim padaku"

"He? Kau tidak tau aku? Dasar bodoh, kau ini tinggal di gua atau apa? Apa kau tidak tau kalau ayahku adalah orang paling berkuasa di kota ini?"

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sudah menyebalkan pria ini juga dengan sombong berdiri dibawah nama ayahnya. Apa dia tidak tau kalau Taehyung bisa saja menebas kepala ayahnya dan membuatnya menjadi orang tak terpandang dalam sekejap mata?

"Dengar bocah, aku sudah berbaik hati menjauhkanmu dari orang-orang tadi dan bodohnya aku membawamu ke taman bermain pula, dan bukan terima kasih yang aku dapat tapi kau malah menghajarku, apa ayahmu yang kau bilang paling-berkuasa-di-kota-ini tidak mengajarkan sesuatu padamu?"

"APA?! Siapa yang kau bilang bocah? Hei umurku 19 tahun! Dan taman bermain yang ku maksud adalah taman bermain besar yang ramai! Disana juga ada kereta yang relnya naik dan turun!"

Taehyung terdiam, rel kereta naik dan turun? Apa maksudnya Roller Coaster? Seketika Taehyung tersenyum dan segera menutup mulutnya untuk menahan kekehan yang yang samar-samar keluar dari mulutnya, dan itu membuat sang pria mungil mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apa ada yang lucu?

Taehyung sendiri sudah berhenti tertawa, entah kenapa ia tertawa tapi yang jelas ia rasa kalau pria di depannya ini sangat aneh. Di jaman modern ini, apa ada orang yang tidak tau nama Roller Coaster? Maksudku, 'kereta dengan rel yang naik dan turun'? Oh ia bersumpah kalau pria di hadapannya ini tinggal di tempat yang ia sebut 'gua'.

"Hei! Berhenti tertawa! Apa yang lucu, hah?!"

"Kkk kau yang lucu, dengar, itu bukan kereta, namanya adalah Roller Coaster. Apa kau yang tinggal di gua sehingga kau tidak bisa menyebutkan nama itu?"

Pria mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kelihatan tidak suka ada orang yang mengejeknya. "Ukh! Dasar kau bodoh! Lihat saja ayahku akan membalaskannya padamu!" Teriak pria itu sambil menendang kaki Taehyung lalu berlari meninggalkannya di taman itu.

Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa meringis sambil emegangi kakinya, ia menatap kepergian pria itu dan menghela nafas. Kenapa ada orang yang seperti itu di dunia ini, dan kenapa harus ia yang menemukannya.

*. Skip

Ting! Tong!

Taehyung terdiam di depan sebuah pagar rumah yang besar. Sekarang ini ia sudah sampai di tempat tinggal targetnya. Ia ditugaskan untuk membunuh anak dari pemilik rumah besar di balik pagar silver itu. Taehyung melirik sebuah CCTV yang bergantung manis di salah satu isi pagar. Mengingat targetnya adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya, sudah pasti banyak kamera pengawas di dalam rumahnya. Taehyung harus lebih hati-hati nantinya.

"Ekhem"

Taehyung terkejut saat melihat seorang pria dengan jas tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depannya. Pria berjas itu tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Taehyung, ia membungkuk kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Hansol, aku adalah sekertaris tuan Park"

"Ah aku Kim Taehyung, aku ingin melamar kerja menjadi bodyguard disini"

Pria bernama Hansol itu sempat terdiam sesaat mendengar maksud Taehyung datang ke rumah besar ini. Ia memperhatikan Taehyung dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Taehyung hanya bisa diam menatap datar pada Hansol. Dan tak lama kemudian, Hansol menatap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, ikuti aku"

Taehyung terdiam menatap isi dari rumah besar itu. Ia mengakui kalau tuan Park ini sangat kaya, terbukti dari Hansol yang tadi mengantarnya ke depan rumah besar ini menggunakan mobil karena jauhnya jarak yang harus ditempuh dari pagar hingga depan rumah.

"Wow"

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengeluarkan kata yang mendeskripsikan rumah besar itu. Ia takjub melihat banyak ukiran-ukiran dari kayu mahal yang ada di atap rumah itu. Furniture mewah yang tertata rapi di setiap ruangan. Hansol sempat mengajak Taehyung keliling lantai satu sebentar sebelum akhirnya ke ruang belakang dan mengantarkan Taehyung ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah Taehyung, ini kamar mu. Karena tuan Park hari ini sedang berada di luar negri, ia akan pulang beberapa hari lagi untuk menyambutmu"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sambil menatapi kamarnya. Untuk ukuran kamar seorang pelayan, ini adalah kamar yang mewah. Bagaimana tidak? Kamarnya sudah seperti hotel bintang lima. Taehyung membuka kamar mandi dan melihat kamar mandi yang tak kalah mewah disitu. Jika ia adalah Yoongi, mungkin ia akan bersantai di kamarnya terus.

Hansol hanya tersenyum menatap ekspresi takjub Taehyung. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung hingga pria itu menatapnya, "jika kau membutuhkanku, hubungi aku lewat telfon itu. Aku akan memberitahukanmu tentang tugasmu"

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya sekarang aku sudah diterima?"

"Ya, tuan Park tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerimamu. Kau harusnya senang karena tuan Park tidak biasanya mempercayai orang sembarangan"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mendengar setiap ucapan Hansol. Entah kenapa rasanya ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena ia datang ke rumah ini untuk menumpahkan darah dengan kedok menjadi bodyguard. Seharusnya ia menyelinap saja ke rumah ini lalu masuk ke kamar si target kemudian langsung membunuhnya, mudah bukan?

"Jika kau mau, kau boleh menjelajahi rumah ini dulu. Aku permisi" ucap Hansol yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur kingsize yang empuk itu. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengingat tujuannya kesini. Ia mendapat misi, membunuh. Membunuh seseorang seperti apa yang sudah dipesankan dari pelanggan pada kakaknya, Namjoon. Sebenarnya ia membenci pekerjaan ini, ia ingin berhenti, tapi sesuatu berkata bahwa ia tidak bolehberhenti. Ia tidak tau kapan ia berubah menjadi pembunuh dan mendapat julukan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Tapi ia masih ingat ketika hari itu, dimana ia berusaha menolong kakaknya dari misi tapi malah berujung kakaknya itu melompat dari tebing tinggi dan ia ditangkap oleh aparat keamanan. 7 tahun di penjara ia terus mengingat bagaimana kabar kakaknya. Apa sudah ada yang menemukannya, atau ia sekarang sudah di rumah. Di penjara ia bahkan menyakiti banyak tahanan hingga akhirnya ia dihajar oleh polisi.

Taehyung membuka matanya kemudian menatap atap kamarnya. Setelah misi ini selesai, ia akan menuntaskan segalanya. Termasuk masa lalunya.

*. Skip

"Aku minta maaf karena tuan Park tidak bisa menemani kita makan" ucap Hansol sambil meminum anggurnya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin mengetahui tugasku"

"Bagamana kalau kita nikmati dulu makan malamnya, tuan Park menyuguhkan ini khusus untukmu"

Taehyung terdiam menatap Hansol dan menatap semua makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Entahlah, ia merasa aneh dengan semua makanan ini. Ia merasa seperti sedang dijebak. Hei kau tidak tau kan, bagaimana jika di dalam makanan ini ada racunnya? Dan lagi, siapa orang kaya yang dengan bebas memasukkan orang asing kedalam rumahnya?

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

Taehyung menatap Hansol yang juga sedang menatapnya bingung. Ia bisa melihat Hansol tersenyum manis. Seakan memaksanya untuk menuruti perintah dibalik pertanyaannya barusan. Dengan terpaksa, Taehyung duduk di kursi kosong. Menatap tajam pada Hansol yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada racun atau apapun di dalamnya" ucap Hansol sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang kelihatan masih ragu dengan makanan di piringnya.

"Langsung saja, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk tugasku?"

"Ah tuan Park ingin kau menjadi bodyguard untuk anaknya. Selama ini banyak bodyguard yang menghilang entah kemana setelah beberapa hari menjadi bodyguard tuan muda Park"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya. Ada yang bilang tuan muda terlalu childish, ada yang bilang tuan muda sangat susah diatur, ada juga yang bilang kalau tuan muda selalu bisa kabur dari pengawasan mereka"

"Berapa orang biasanya yang menjaga dia?"

"Hm... paling banyak 10, tapi itu saat tuan muda sudah kabur dari rumah. Tapi saat di rumah, cukup 2-4 orang"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga dia sendiri saja, tidah butuh 2 atau 4 orang"

Hansol tersenyum, ia merasa kalau Taehyung agak gila. Kebanyakan orang yang melamar menjadi body guard untuk tuan muda Park meminta agar ia ditemani 2 tau 3 orang dalam tugasnya. Tapi Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang memilih sendirian.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, jika hanya itu masalah yang sering terjadi, aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kau akan mulai bekerja"

Taehyung bangun dari kursinya kemudian membungkuk. Ia segera pergi dari ruang makan itu dan meninggalkan Hansol yang masih tersenyum menatapi kepergian Taehyung. Hansol mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam saku jasnya, setelah menekan tombol hijau, ia segera menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya. Beberapa menit terdiam, Hansol mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

*. Skip

Taehyung terdiam menatap lampu-lampu kendaraan dan lampu jalan yang beragam warna. Sekarang sudah hampir larut malam dan Taehyung sedang berdiri di sebuah pembatas gedung mengamati seisi kota yang masih sibuk. Taehyung menggunakan topengnya kemudian melompati gedung satu dan gedung lain.

Tujuan ia berada di tempat seperti ini adalah untuk mencari kakaknya. Yang ia ingat, kakaknya itu senang sekali pergi malam-malam untuk menyerang korbannya. Jika ia mencari pada malam hari mungkin ia akan menemukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya saat ia merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Ia beralih ke jalan sempit sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melempar pisau kecil dari saku celananya. Bisa ia lihat kalau pisau itu berhasil ditangkap oleh seseorang. Taehyung menajamkan matanya, berusaha melihat siapa yang tadi mengikutinya. Perlahan ia menyiagakan dirinya saat seorang pria dengan masker hitam berjalan mendekatinya.

"T-tunggu hyung ini aku, jangan serang aku"

Taehyung menghela nafas lega saat melihat wajah dibalik masker itu. Jeon Jungkook, pria itu hanya tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya membalas tatapan tajam Taehyung. "Hehe hai hyung"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Jungkook?"

"Uhm, aku hanya jalan-jalan saja, aku merasa Seoul saat malam hari itu sangat menyenangkan"

"Bagaimana dengan misimu?"

"Aigo hyung~ apa kita harus membicarakan misi sekarang?"

"Aku tanya bagaimana dengan misimu"

"Haish arra arra, baru 10%, aku sudah bergabung dengan kelompok mereka, tapi susah sekali mendekati si Yugyeom itu. Ternyata dia sangat penting di kelompoknya dan dijaga ketat oleh teman-temannya"

"Hoo begitu ya"

Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sedang menatap langit malam. Ingin rasanya ia membuang pria itu. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia meminta Jungkook untuk memberitahukan misinya, tapi setelah ia bercerita, Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan tiga kata.

"Kau sendiri hyung, bagaimana dengan misimu?"

Taehyung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bercerita tentang misinya, karena ia pun tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun —termasuk Namjoon— tentang misinya. Jungkook sendiri masih menunggu jawaban Taehyung. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru menengok pada Jungkook dan tersenyum. Dan Jungkook bersumpah kalau Taehyung yang berdiri di bawah sinar bulan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan, ditambah lagi angin sejuk meniup perlahan surai merah Taehyung.

"Kalau aku bilang, targetku sudah mati, bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung sambil kembali menatap bulan.

Jungkook yang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung seketika sadar dari lamunannya, menatap Taehyung bingung dan berkata, "eh? Benarkah?"

Terdiam beberapa saat sampai sunyi menyelimuti mereka, kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Ia mendekati Jungkook, mengambil pisaunya di tangan Jungkook kemudian mengusak rambut pria itu. "Fokus saja pada misimu. Sekarang pulanglah"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap malas pada rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Ia mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang membawa mereka keluar dari jalan sempit itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak akan pulang ke markas?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa? Padahal semuanya pulang ke markas lho"

"Aku harus berada di rumah itu sampai misiku selesai"

"Kalau misiku sudah selesai boleh aku menemanimu?"

Seketika Taehyung berhenti berjalan saat mendengar tawaran dari Jungkook. Jungkook juga seketika berhenti berjalan melihat Taehyung. Jika Jungkook menemaninya, pasti ia tidak akan bebas keluar untuk mencari kakaknya sekarang. Dan lagi, ia tidak biasa ditemani pada saat misi, kecuali misi perkelompok.

"Hyung?"

"Fokus saja pada misimu Jungkook. Lagipula, kau pasti tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan misi secepat aku kan?"

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Selalu sombong, selalu ia dianggap lemah oleh pria berambut merah itu. Memang sih yang selalu jadi penyerang utama adalah Taehyung tapi Jungkook bukan orang lemah lagi sekarang, kau ingat? Taehyung sendiri sudah tersenyum melihat reaksi Jungkook. Yah bagaimanapun pria itu selalu bisa termakan oleh omongan orang.

"Jangan meremehkanku hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oh? Aku berkata jujur Kookie" balas Taehyung dengan seringaian meremehkan andalannya yang selalu bisa membuat Jungkook kesal.

Seketika wajah datar Jungkook berubah jadi wajah kesalnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hmph! Arra! Aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku menyelesaikan misi lebih cepat darimu!"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu laporanmu tuang Jeon"

Jungkook kembali mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri. Senyum Taehyung perlahan menghilang, ia membalik tubuhnya dan kembali melakukan pencariannya. Sementara itu, sepasang mata dibalik topeng menatap kepergian dua pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah itu. Seringaiannya muncul bersamaan dengan ia yang melompat dari gedung tinggi itu, mengikuti arah angin.

*. Skip

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring harus mengganggu pagi Taehyung yang berharga. Matanya menyipit menatap seisi kamarnya yang kosong. Ia beralih keluar kamar dan melihat seorsng pria dengan suara cempreng sedang mengomeli seorang pelayan rumah tangga yang menunduk. Di depan kaki pelayan itu ada pecahan piring dan makanan yang berceceran.

Setelah mengembalikan pandangannya yang sedikit kabur karena baru bangun tidur, Taehyung menatap pria yang mengomeli pelayan itu dan seketika membulatkan matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pria yang sudah selesai mengomel itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Taehyung, matanya juga ikut membulat seketika. Perlahan kakinya mundur dengan tangan yang terangkat untuk menunjuk pria itu.

"KAU!"

"Sial kenapa dia"

TBC

HYAAAAAAAAAA NJI KEMBALI DENGAN HOUSE OF CARDS CHAP KEDUAAAA x)  
Yang nungguin I Owned U sabar neee 2 minggu lagi selesai puasanyaaaa xD Sembari nunggu selesai bulan puasa Nji lanjutin yang rate aman dulu hehehe Makasih ya yang masih rela baca/nungguin/support/follow/fav cerita2 nji yang updatenya lelet ini TwT)b Nji sayang kalian muah w)

RnR Juseyooooooo x) 


End file.
